Such a tale of Woe
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: For never was a tale of more woe than that of Juliet and her Romeo...I drove towards Edward’s house. My heart was swelling with joy. Edward now had all of my heart, every single piece was dedicated to him. Bella has a revelation...rated t cuz i can! R&R!


**WARNING TO ALL JACOB LOVERS, if you love Jacob then don't read this story, it'll only piss you off and i don't want any flames...I am a BellaxEdward freedom fighter so beware. You flame my loving of Edward and Bella...i'll most likely bite your head off...If you want to critique the story thats another matter...i'm open to suggestion to how it's written...REVIEW!!! Happy Reading!**

_Romeo and Juliet_. Star-crossed lovers they were. Their union was doomed from the beginning. They were never meant to be together.

_You know, Romeo left Juliet… _

_Yes, but not by choice, he was exiled…_

_But there was someone who was always there for Juliet…_

_Who?_

_Paris, Paris loved Juliet too you know…_

_But Juliet loved Romeo…_

_It's not like she couldn't love Paris…_

_But she didn't want Paris she wanted Romeo…_

_Paris was just as good he was willing to wait…_

_But they didn't end up together…_

_But they could have…_

_No…_

_No? Of course they could have Juliet could have married him and live happily ever after…_

_No, is the tale of Romeo and Juliet, he loved her and she loved him…_

_Things change…_

_Romeo was willing to die for Juliet and Juliet for Romeo…_

_And how did they end up? Dead…_

_But that's the beauty of it! They were still together, even in death, although they were doomed lovers, they still managed to be together! It was true love…_

_True love? Doesn't exist, you have to learn to love…_

_No you don't, Romeo and Juliet were love at first sight…_

_Fairytales don't always have happy endings, that's why Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy…_

_But some fairytales have happy endings…_

_What you think that you can have a happy ending?_

…_Yes…_

_You can't…_

_I can, and I will…_

I sat on my bed alone, waiting for sleep to find me. I couldn't sleep my brain was too occupied with all my thoughts. Edward was out hunting. I was going to meet him at his house tomorrow after school. I was looking at the bracelet that Jacob gave me. I held the small charm he put on there between my fingers. I turned it over a few times.

_You could pick him you know, there's still time…_

It was true, I could get off my bed right now and get in my truck and go to Jacob's. I could easily run away with him.

_But I don't want to…_

_Why not?_

_I love Edward more than anything. Jacob isn't worth it…_

_Are you sure? _

_Yes…_

I still looked at the charm. Jacob was Paris. Edward was Romeo. And I, I was Juliet.

_But Juliet never had this problem…_

_Why do I love Jacob? I never really noticed him before Edward left…_

_He was there for you, that's why, he made you happy, good ole reliable Paris…_

_So do I really love Jacob, I mean love, love? Do I? Or do I just love the idea of him?_

_Of course you love him! He was there for you; he helped to put you back together!_

_But he couldn't completely heal me. He made me love him…_

_What are you talking about you love Jacob end of story…_

_No, it's not the end…_

_You love him and you two are perfect for each other…_

_No, we aren't, I figured it out, I don't love him…_

I stared at the charm in amazement of my epiphany. _I don't love him_. My heart swelled with great jubilation that I did not expect. I was so happy, I felt liberated. I unhooked the charm and took a closer look at it. When compared to Edward's charm. It was nothing. Edward offered me the world, and so much more. Edward _was_ my heart. He was the reason that I lived. _He was my Romeo_.

I jumped up out of my bed and grabbed my clothes. I was about to walk out of the house when I remembered that Edward might not be home. I stood in the middle of my room not knowing what to do. Then I heard a ring come from my desk. I looked over to see a small sliver cell phone, just like the ones that all the Cullen's carried. I walked over and open the phone. There was a text message.

**Bella Edward got home 5 minutes ago. He got home early. **

**-Alice**

Oh how I loved Alice and he visions. I smiled and walked out of my room. Charlie wasn't home. I was about 3 am. He was on a fishing trip. I grabbed my keys and got into my car. I turned on the ignition and let the car idle for a moment. Then I put into gear and pulled out of the driveway. I drove towards Edward's house. My heart was swelling with joy. Edward now had all of my heart, every single piece was dedicated to him. I turned on the radio and Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles was on.

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
it's all right _

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
it's all right 

It was all right. Everything was going to be okay. It's been a hard road, but I got here. And I couldn't be happier. I was still holding the charm that Jacob had given me. I looked at it one more time before stretching my arm out the window and letting it go. I didn't look to try to see where it landed. I kept driving. I had never felt so free. My revelation lifted a huge weight from my shoulders, I was no longer torn. I smiled. _For never was there a tale of more misery and woe, than that of Juliet and her Romeo_. Oh yeah? Well, I guess that Edward and I will have to show Shakespeare a few things. But at least he got one thing right.

_They fight, Paris falls..._

**OKAY!!! so i hoped you like this story...Sorry to all you Jacob lovers out there...as you might know, i hate Jacob...i personally think that he can go to hell...i'm extremely passionate about EdwardxBella...But i think that since you are reading this story, you love Edward and Bella too so...HAKUNAMATATA! I just wanted to write a story that liberated Bella, I wanted to free Bella from the bothersome mutt. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
